One gained, one lost
by Graveyardroamer
Summary: What happenes when Yoh finds a strange toddler that never shows his face? Why did Faust & Eliza loose their memory, and now their being idiots? R&R, but no flamers, this is my 1st and most worked on fic ALL CHAPTERS UP FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy, cold night. Yoh had the music up as loud as it would go. "Yoh turn that racket down and go check the mail!" Anna commanded him. "But it's..." "MOVE IT!" she said, turning off the stereo and pushing him outside. "Goodbye, Bob..." he whined heading towards the mailbox. When he arrived at the box, he was soaked. While he was opening the mailbox, Yoh noticed something moving in the bush nearby. "Must be a fox...cool!" he yelled to himself heading towards the bush with a stick. When he poked the bush, it started to cry. "What the... oh my god!" He said noticing the bush had what looked like, a strange toddler with a large black mage hat. Hiding his face was an orange scarf that's color was vanishing (witch looked oddly familiar...) little blond pieces of hair hung from the hat. "Well aren't you something"Yoh said to the thing. "Fwa? It asked with watery eyes. Yoh looked at him like this: U0 . "C'mon, lets get you out the rain." He said, putting the odd child on his shoulders.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!" Anna shrieked reaching for the fly swatter. The kid jumped off Yoh and ran behind him. "Anna quit that! The thing looks like it's had enough, anyways!" Yoh said protecting his new friend. Anna accidentally whacked Yoh in the face trying to get at the "miniature monster" as she took it by. "Do you even know its name?" Yoh looked at it. "Well...no" he said scratching his head. He looked like this: u-o. "What's your name, little buddy? C'mon! You can tell me!" Yoh said looking like this v. "Jaka Fwa Nai! JAKA FWA NAI!"It said cheerfully. Both teens were looking at him like this: x0. "WHAT!"Yoh bursted out, finally. "...I think we should just call it Nai, and consider it a boy..." Anna said still looking at him with the same expression. "...I agree..."


	2. new dimwitts

-C2-

After about four hours in the Asakara residents, they all learned Nai's favorite toddler words: Fwa, Ev, Flakysta, valila, ok , oompa (witch they figured out means "I gotta pee!"), and bwu. Chocolove got Yoh mad by cracking sooooo many bad jokes about the pipsqueak, like "Hey Manta, we found your sibling!" So he was kicked out the house for a while. Faust was out running "errands" as usual. They all know he was just trying to get away from them all, but when he got back, he seemed to have lost his memory. Same with Eliza. He continuously knocked on the open door until Tamao yelled at them from the kitchen. "THE DOORS OPEN, YOU RETARD!" she said looking like this: TT. They came in, Faust went smashing into the fridge. Eliza pointed and laughed. "Hi, Faust! Have you met Nai?" Yoh asked pointing at him. Faust stared at them all "Who are you all? Who is SHE? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" pointing one hand at Eliza and the other at Nai. Everyone froze, staring at what they thought was their friend necromancer, Faust. "Okay...I'm the only one who heard that, right?" Trey said. Everyone but Nai's eyes looked like this: 0o.

After an hour of explaining to Faust and Eliza their pitiful lives, they stared at everyone and burst out laughing. "So you expect me believe that I magically bring up skeletons from the ground? Yheah, right!" Faust said, bursting with laughter again. "Yheah, like I'm really married to that thing! Oh my god, you all are worse than that kid with the afro outside!" Faust glared at her. "No offense..." she said looking like this:

.;;. Nai continuously jumped up and down yelling "FWA! " and "EV!" At that moment, evil old Hao stalked through the open door, with a trick up his poncho (00.)

He stared at the mysterious child, then at the brainless twits laughing till they cried and suffered major headaches. You could here their horrible screams of pain from a mile away. When their horrible headaches were gone, Nai tackle glomped Faust, and Faust

Stared at the thing on his chest yelling "FWA, FWA FWA FWA FWA!" Then he noticed his chest, it was blue. "HOLY COW! WHAT HAPPENED THERE!" he said poking at the stitches on the large patch. Hao fell down laughing like some maniacal crazy guy, cause he is! HA HA!


	3. Faust n Nai

C3

That night, Nai stood on the roof, howling out "Fwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev" over the streets of Patch. His tiny eyes were watery as if they had been sprayed with a garden hose. His scarf flowed in the breeze. Anna continuously banged on the ceiling with a broom yelling "GO TO BED, ALREADY!" Nai made a hissing sound every time she did that. He eventually came back in and curled up on a cushion that Yoh laid out for him and went to sleep.

At about 1:00, Nai woke Faust up yelling "OOMPA!" So Faust carried him to the bathroom. All he had to say was he came in, and he came out. He heard no sounds. Weird. Instead of going back to his cushion, Nai waited for Faust to go to sleep. Then he curled up on his lap, and went to sleep.

Yes, I know! Short chapter! C4 will come soon!


	4. Chores

C4 

Faust woke the next morning, so did Nai. Faust looked like this: 0o, and Nai looked like this:D. "Can I get up now?" Faust asked the tiny tot. Nai jumped off him and followed him everywhere in the manor. He even followed him into the bathroom!

No one knows why Nai acted like this. Nai did the same with Eliza. Everywhere she went, he went. Creepy to Faust, Eliza found it fun. She giggled often and seemed a lot happier than when she had her memory.

"Who's turn is it to do chores!" Anna barked, glaring at all seven boys. Everyone stepped away from Faust and whistled innocently. "God, why am I the center of attention, today?" he mumbled to himself, reluctantly accepting the bandana and cleaning supplies. Nai attached himself to Faust's baggy pants. Everyone but Manta, Yoh, and Anna burst out with laughter. Anna rolled her eyes. Yoh was just staring at him, Manta was being chased around by Faust, just for the heck of it. When he was done chasing the midget, he started his chores. First, he fell through the window he was trying to clean. Then he fell face first into the toilet. THEN he burned his finger cleaning the oven. And Nai was having the time of his little life, flying out of windows and landing on Faust and going up and down when Faust started yelping in pain (well, he's not full of morphine, here.) When he was finally done, one of his arms were broken, he had 106 bandages on his face, and he smelled like Windex. "...okay..." Anna said staring at him.

"OOMPA!" Nai said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Faust yelled in sorrow.


	5. Toddler Tounge

(C5)

Later that day, Faust was given a grocery list and was told to "get to it" he looked at the list tiresomely and headed out the door. When he left, they had to find a way to get Eliza out the house...or did they. Eliza was out in town, staring at everything that moved. With that, the group crowded around Nai. "Okay, all we know is that he has something to do with Faust and Eliza, now what is it is all we have to figure out." Yoh said, walking back and forth in front of Nai. "Wea Fwa?" he said like a question. Once again, they all looked at him like this: 0o. However Anna figured him out, actually listening to the frightened tot. "He asked you Where's Faust..." she said looking at Yoh. "I knew that.." he said, looking like this: --. Nai looked up at Anna. "Ev?" he asked, looking into her eyes wetting the cloak he always wore. She shook her head. "No, Eliza's gone into town to for once, to be stupid." She said giving him the same glazed look. "Flakysta?" he asked, kind of crying now. "Frankenstienys gone, Nai. You've' got to understand that" Anna said with a bit of symphony. He sat there and burst out in tears for his late dog. Yoh hugged him and he stopped sobbing. "Now, what's your name, again?" Anna asked Nai.

"Jaka Fwa Nai.." he said, still a few tears streaming down his face. It took a few minutes to figure out. "Jackle Faust the VIIII!" Anna shrieked, staring at the tot. He beamed at her and he danced around her, squealing her name. Anna snagged him by the hat. To her surprise, he didn't come flying out his oversized black mage hat. "Strange..." she said aloud, trying to get the hat off him. With a bit of help, they managed to pry it off him. Everyone gasped in horror of what the tike looked like: half human half skull. One eye gleamed, the other said death. "HOLY CRUD!" half the room said. "Get a stick!" another screamed. After about forty-five minutes of yelling things and screaming for dear life, they heard a voice behind them boom "WHAT ARE YOU SIMPLETONS DOING!" Yelled Faust, with Eliza behind him. Anna quickly stashed the hat back on Nai. Faust gasped at the sight of him".

Nyaha! There! I'll end the chapter there! C6 will come up whenever it's done!


	6. Memories Consume

+C6+

Faust looked around the room in humiliation. They found his own son before he could. Eliza had the same expression on her face: O3. Eliza ran to her son, followed by Faust. She picked him up and he started yelling "EV". "Everything will be all right." She said hugging him for dear life. She explained everything: "Well, all I can remember from before we got amnesia was the evil laugh of...I think Hao." She said, rubbing a spot on her head. Everyone except the dazed couple glared at Hao. "Ehehehe...gotta blast!" he said, blasting out the door. "Come back here and fight like the crazy man you are!" Faust said, shaking his arm at him. Everyone had one more question on their minds: why is Faust VIIII part skeleton. They asked Faust this and he said "Trust me YOU DONT WANNA KNOW"

And it's not what you think, either!

**THE END!**


End file.
